Lo que ocurrió después
by Ashley Lupin
Summary: Hola!me llamo Saruky,y soy nueva(tratenme bien xD).El fic va de cuando Harry empieza 6º año,solo que empieza en Navidad..rr!


Antes que nada advertir de todo eso que dicen que bueno que los personajes no son mios, excepto dos (aunque todavía no salen), que son de J.K....y todo eso y que me disculpen por el capitulo que es un pelin corto...pues resulta que este lo empecé a escribir a mano en el insti...así que lo siento...

Y por ultimo antes de empezar a escribirilo...(siento rayar pero lo tengo que decir) este capitulo, y todo el fic esta dedicado a mis Amigos, en especial a dos de ellas: Mery & Audrey....si no fuera por vosotros, nose que aria o donde estaría, gracias por estar ahí, os quiero!! Y Akary y Susy, seguir así de locas, no cambiéis y gracias por inspirarme guapísimas! Si necesitáis algo estoy ahí...lo sabéis primi & tata!

Y Aki él capitulo, espero que guste...aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo...

Capitulo 1 : Las Cartas de Severus 

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo los deberes en la sala común, era su sexto curso...y se acercaba navidad.

-Os quedareis aquí por Navidad?-Preguntó Harry

-Yo si-contesto Ron-tu Herms?

-Claro-contesto Hermione sin despegar la vista del pergamino-Por que?

-Por saberlo, es que si no me quedaba solo-contesto Harry

-Harry sabes que siempre nos quedamos contigo-Dijo Hermione esta vez mirando a los ojos verdes del chico.

-Ya pero nose...

-Harry estas bien?

Últimamente habian visto al chico muy triste, la muerte de su padrino le habia afectado mucho

-Si...claro

-Harry, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Ron

-Ya, lo se...no es eso ...es que echo de menos a...a Sirius

Los dos amigos no sabian que decir, asi que el pelirrojo opto por cambiar de tema.

-Colega, ya e terminado, vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Ok-dijo Harry

-Ron! No has terminado!- dijo Hermione

-Necesitamos...un descanso-Decía Ron mientras se encaminaba hacia fuera

-Pero se acercan los examenes

-Ya estudiaremos

Y dicho eso los dos chicos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda y empezaron a caminar hablando de sus cosas....

Llevaban un rato caminando...

-Oye Harry, ya no vas a hacer mas clases de Oclumencia?

-No, no creo, no se...el no quiere desde que me echo de su despacho por mirar en su pensadero.

-Jeje, mejor que horror soportar a Snape más horas, todavia no se como nos aceptaron en Pociones, como aprobemos los T.I.M.O.S.

-Ni yo

-Sabes que...me hubiera gustado conocer a tu padre, como le odiaba tanto...

-...Ejem..y ami..Ejem...-Decía Harry mientras miraba a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos como queriendo decir algo

-Snape humillado, en serio...estaria genial...jeje, esta Navidad le podemos regalar Champú...

-Esto...Ron!!

-Que? Por que pones esa cara?...pues como te decía, cada vez me da mas asco...todo el pelo lleno de grasa...que asco!!

De repente Ron notó como una mano tocaba su hombro, el chico temiéndose lo peor se giro lentamente para terminar encontrándose a su profesor de pociones allí plantado.

-Le agradeceria Señor Weasley que se mirara al espejo antes de despotricar contra los demás...en cuanto a conocer a James Potter, no se perdió nada, pues todo los Potter son igual de arrogantes, aquí tiene uno, fijese...tan arrogante que ni siquiera deja de insultarme delante de mi.

-Yo no dije nada-contesto Harry enfadado

-Veremos, serán 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y mañana a las 6.00 les quiero en el aula de pociones a los dos-contesto Severus sin hacer caso al comentario de Harry.

Al dia siguiente a las 6 en punto los dos chicos estaban frente al aula esperando al profesor, que acababa de llegar.

-Pasen, cojan jabon y estropajo y a limpiar todos los calderos a modo muggle, yo ire pasando para vigilarles, ya saben como se hace, pueden empezar.

-Si señor-contestaron los dos al unísono

-estropajo tu pelo-murmuró Ron-mientras cojía el jabon

-Ron calla-le contesto Harry

Ya habian pasado casi dos horas, Harry solo llevaba 4 calderos limpios mientras que Ron llevaba 5.

-Descansamos un minuto? Es que se me ha terminado el jabón-dijo Harry

-Asi no terminaremos nunca, ves a buscar jabón

-A donde llevara esa puerta?-pregunto Harry

-A sus habitaciones

-No, creo que se entra por otro lado, por su despacho

-Pues nose...seguimos limpiando?

-No, yo quiero saber que hay...-dijo Harry

-Harry si vuelve y no estas te matará...es arriesgado

-Sabes Ron,cada vez te pareces mas a Hermione!

-Solo digo que...

Pero Harry no le dejo terminar la frase

-Nada, cojere la capa y el mapa, y si vuelve le dices que me corté y fui a la enfermeria

-Y si va a buscarte?

-Pues salgo corriendo, y cuando vuelva le digo que volvi por otro lado...

-Esta bien, pero rápido!-contesto Ron resignado

Harry cojió su capa, y se perdió en ella, eran tantas las veces que lo habia echo, se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta y entró.

Para su sorpresa solo encontró libros viejos, y trastos ( era un trastero), pero no sabia por que empezó a urgar.

Miraba por las estanterías, con el dedo índice recorria los libros por si encontraba algo interesante, hasta que al fin lo encontró.

Dos libros más pequeños que los otros, el primero estaba encuadernado con una tapa negra y dos letras, dos iniciales.

S.S. en plateado, supuso que seria el diario personal de su profesor, habia un candado, así que decidió dejarlo donde estaba, el otro libro era un album de fotos, fotos de Snape cuando era adolescente, deberia tener su edad, y de repente otra foto muy distinta, una foto que le impacto bastante, el album se cayó al suelo, era una foto de su madre.

Recojió el álbum y cuando fue a dejarlo en su sitio, de el cayeron unas cartas, estas se las guardó y a toda prisa salió del trastero justo antes que el profesor atravesara la puerta del aula.

-Ya basta por hoy, pueden marcharse, mañana a la misma hora.

-Si señor-contesto Ron

-Adiós-dijo Harry

Mas tarde en la sala común....

-Que había tío? Saliste pálido...

-Libros, trastos, un álbum de fotos, una foto de mi madre-contesto Harry como si fuera algo normal

-Que?-pregunto Ron algo desorientado-Que fuerte...no, no estarían...quiero decir...

-Liados? No! Contesto Harry firmemente

-Ron porfavor se te ocurre cada cosa...-intervino Hermione

-Que? Podrían haber estado juntos...

-Si, y mi padre que?-Pregunto Harry

-Mira Ronald no me interesa la vida amorosa de Snape, yo prefiero estudiar, y con la madre de Harry...en fin, ya no sabes que inventar-dijo Hermione

-Chicos me voy a acostar, no me encuentro bien-dijo Harry mientras subia las escaleras, dejando a los otros discutiendo como siempre.

La verdad era que Harry se encontraba perfectamente, pero necesitaba estar solo, queria leer las cartas, y al fin se decidió por una y ermpezo a leer:

_Querido Severus:_

_Que tal? Espero que bien, no te preocupes, te perdoné, pero deberíamos hablarlo mejor, igualmente trabajas para la orden, eres nuestro espía, en fin, estas de nuestra parte._

_Me hubiera agradado que hubieras venido a mi boda, pues eres mi amigo._

_Ya nos veremos pronto, cuidate_

_Besos_

Lilian Potter 

Harry dejo de leer, se fijo que alguien, seguramente Snape, habia tachado el apellido Potter.

Harry cojió la siguiente carta.

_Querido Severus:_

_Gracias por las flores, son preciosas, pero estaria mas feliz si tu personalmente me las hubieras entregado, al menos como no conociste a Harry, aquí te mando una foto de los dos, Cuidate Severus, de verdad_

_Besos Lily Potter_

Harry se quedo mirando la foto, se veia a el cuando era un bebe en brazos de su madre, tan hermosa como en cada foto que tenia de ella.

No habian mas cartas, de repente Harry tubo una idea, seguro que Remus tendría cosas de sus padres, quiza tenia las cartas que Severus le escribió a su madre.

Aunque ya era bastante tarde, Harry cojio su capa y bajo corriendo a la lechuzeria, pensando en no encontrar a nadie en la sala común, se encontró a Ron y Hermione los dos prefectos tirados en el sofa besándose apasionadamente.

Tenia prisa asi que salió corriendo, escribio una carta a Remus en la que ponia :

Remus, necesito saber si tienes algunas pertenencias de mis padres, ah y si tienes algo de Sirius tambien, me gustaria verte pronto, estas navidades? Contesta lo antes posible, un abrazo con cariño

Harry James Potter

Envio la carta y se fue a dormir esperando una respuesta....

Continuará....

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi...espero que les guste, y sino lo siento ya se q no soy muy buena, cuídense...

Ashley Lupin


End file.
